Ring of fire
by houseling
Summary: Sequel to Angels fall first. They saved Castiel, but now Dean is in Hell again and it's up to Castiel and the angels to save him. In the meantime, Sam goes missing and the situation goes worse as the new demon racks havoc.


**Title:** RING OF FIRE 1/?  
**Author: **Houseling  
**Disclaimer: **Yeah. Don't own SPN or Johnny Cash or the Bible or the apocrypha. Don't sue.  
**Warnings:** SPOILERS!! The entire season four! Also, torture, violence, smiting, cursing, gore… Oh my. All the good stuff!  
**Summary: **Castiel was saved by Sam, Dean and his angelic pals, but the price was horrible. The seal broke, releasing Mephistopheles and dragging Dean back to Hell. Now it's a race against time and the new demon to bring Dean back. Castiel and the angels try to come up with a new plan, while Sam goes missing. Sariel tried to find him and asks for help from Bobby Singer.

HurtDean, BadassCas, BadSammy, AnnoyingRuby, KickassAngels, BobbyTheMan…. Any many, many more characters!

**A/N;;** Sequel to **ANGELS FALL FIRST**. Kinda have to read that one, before you read this because you will be lost. The title is inspired by the beautiful song from Johnny Cash.

**Part O N E- Bleeding souls**

* * *

Angels weren't suppose to feel. To feel and to question what was said. It just wasn't something they would do. They were Lord's warriors. Hammers and swords who are here to rid the world of evil. To shed the lightness in the dark world. To shed the God's word across the distance and protect humans.

Yet Castiel felt, doubted what he did and now felt like he failed the humans. Actually failed one human. He promised. He promised on one rainy night to Dean. Of course, angels weren't suppose to lie so Dean took it at heart. Now it seemed as if Castiel lied to him when he told him that he will never return to that place and that Castiel will never let him go. He was his responsibility. He was his to protect and Castiel failed.

Bowing his head as he watched out of the window. He was still in the same motel room where Raphael brought him and Dean. Who still lay on that bed, but now completely still. As if he was gone. Just a broken shell. Raphael stood by his bedside and held the hand that was placed on his chest. Keeping the body alive and well. The body. But no soul. Castiel frowned.

Suddenly the wind broke in the room as Metatron arrived. Castiel turned around and watched the mighty angel frown at the human and walk toward him. He arrived with orders. And they were good and bad at the same time if he was to judge by his face.

"What did they say?" Raphael asked as she raised her head.

"The army has been mobilised again. Heaven is on the move and trust me when I tell you that this time, there will be no holding back." Metatron's dark eyes shone with wrath.

Castiel could relate. This time Heaven has no mercy for Hell. They have crossed all the lines. Warned so many times with the seals, with the Apocalypse, with the whole breaking out the darkness. So many of his brothers and sisters have fallen pray to the demons, but no more. Heaven ran out of tolerance and now blood will be shed.

Raphael only nodded and returned her focus on Dean when the room's light started flickering. The angels looked around for any sound of trouble, but they were left confused. The power was coming from somewhere. Then Raphael jerked away from Dean as the lamp next to her exploded. There was a faint whisper in the air and the angels stared.

Castiel moved forward, but Raphael stopped him with her hand as she gazed at the unmoving body on the bed. Her eyes suddenly narrowed and she moved back toward Dean. Unbuttoning the flannel shirt and yanking it of. Then dragging the sleeve of his dark undershirt to reveal a bloody trail. Castiel's eyes widened as he saw his mark bleeding. The mark he made when he dragged Dean out.

"They are torturing him." Metatron spoke as his voice lowered as if they could hear him. That Hell would know that they know.

"Yes. But they are having difficulties now. They cannot break the bond now. His soul is healing too fast." Raphael spoke as if she was dazed, her green eyes sparkling as she gazed at the human before her like he was something precious. "He is strong. Something happened."

Her eyes then snapped at Castiel. The slight narrowing made him almost take a step back. His eyes moved from her to Metatron. He didn't understand. It was like they were five steps ahead of him.

"What is going on?" Castiel just asked as his eyes fixed on the bloody mark.

"The blood…" Metatron breathed out and Castiel could feel vigilant eyes on the back of his skull, piercing into him.

"Must be." Raphael added as she moved closer to Castiel, her eyes never leaving his form and suddenly he felt exposed.

"I do not understand. Please, explain." He said as his eyes met the two pairs.

"He is connected to you. That is how we found you. That is how Sariel found you." Raphael spoke in a serious tone, cocking her head in amazement at the angel before her. "Dean is in Hell because of the blood he was covered in. Belial marked you and your blood marked him as the hellhounds came to collect."

Castiel's eyes widened impossibly as he gasped and suddenly Metatron moved in front of him. His vessel all dark and intimidating. Angry and wrathful. Castiel was amazed how the angel of lightness and music could be as intimidating. But beneath all that wrath and fear was hope. Hope that they just might fight their way out of this with Dean intact. That was the first problem they had to face. Dean was broken as it is from what happened in Hell and now going back there.

"And now his soul is protected even in Hell as your blood and your mark, our mark…" Metatron spoke and Castiel held his ground. "His connection to you, to us is far beyond what we could have imagined."

This was close to impossible. Though nothing when it comes to their Father could be impossible. When Castiel was ordered to drag Dean out of Hell, he really thought he was special. That is why he spoke to him in his true voice which did not end well. Little did Castiel know that Dean seemed to be truly special.

"And that is a good thing?" Castiel suddenly asked, watching the faces of the two angels who just looked at each other with mixed expressions.

**

* * *

SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sariel marched heavily toward the room looking for Sam. The darkness was harder to adjust, but she managed as her eyes roamed across the stingy motel room. She could hear breathing. Of only one person. She moved toward the two separated beds. Only one person lay there and Sariel hissed at the darkness, making the body stir. There were faint sounds of books and papers thumping on the floor as the figure moved.

Then the body jumped into action and Sariel was met with blinding light as the room illuminated. A pair of sleeping eyes met hers and she growled in anger, making the light slightly waver. The person seemed unfazed by her display.

"Where is he?" Wrath rolled of her tongue before she managed to hide it.

The man, the hunter whose name was Bobby Singer glared at her. He was aware that this was an angel of the Lord and that she was powerful which made him somewhat submissive, but still. It seemed as if he wasn't used to be rudely awakened.

"Who now?" Bobby Singer asked, not catching it quite yet.

Sariel's head whipped toward the empty bed next to his and she narrowed her eyes. Just then Bobby's eyes widened and he was fully awake.

"No, no, no… Stupid boy…" Bobby was in motion. Such fast motion for an older man.

Sariel stared at the hunter as he gathered his clothes mumbling curse words in mixture with harsh words such as 'Winchester', 'always this with them', 'same idjits', 'stupidity is hereditary' and it made Sariel's head spin as she followed him across the room as he gathered things.

Then Sariel's eyes narrowed as the older man came toward her and bypassed her on his way to the door. He suddenly stopped, making the angel blink at him in confusion.

"You coming with?" suddenly he spoke and looked at her expectantly.

"Where to? You know where Samuel Winchester is?" She asked, hoping for the best.

That he just went out to eat or walk of his growing frustration. Not to mingle with that demon filth he calls his friend. Because that would be far from acceptable. She had understanding for the youngster. But her brothers will not have.

As she watched the old hunter move fast and with acute urgency of Samuel doing something what can be called only 'hereditary stupidity', she knew he didn't go out for dinner. Sariel knew what happened the last time Dean went to Hell. The power in Sam grew from sadness and uncontrolled anger. Triggering the ticking bomb they desperately tried to diffuse. But so far they failed. And her orders were to diffuse it now. One way or the other.

"You may know this already, but the Winchesters are profoundly dim witted when it comes to each other. Take one away and the rest will do everything to bring him back. And now Dean is gone. Again." Bobby spoke and Sariel cocked her head to one side as she could clearly see the hunter's memories of those months without Dean.

How broken he felt and how he felt like he lost everything. Because he basically did. After they took Dean away, Sam went away too. Doing whatever he was doing. Sariel's anger subsided as she watched the old man stood before her and speak like she wasn't the mighty creature she was. Like she was just another of the hunters who needs a crash course in knowing the Winchester.

"We have warned him not to use his powers. He used them and look what…" She started, but a closed fist with a finger pointed at her, flashed before her eyes.

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence and say this is Sam's fault!" Bobby suddenly beamed with rage and Sariel watched, almost dazed at the effect. "They never stood a chance! They never had one ounce of choice! Everything was played out as if somebody wrote it and they just pushed them right in! Sam is what he is now because those demons took his brother and he had to survive. I didn't see any of you marching out to help him out then and possibly prevent all of this from happening, so don't you dare say that Dean is in Hell all because of Sam!"

The rage burned bright and hot and Sariel just stared. This was disrespectful, wrong and completely unnecessary given the situation, but here he was. A human yelling at an archangel and Sariel could only stare. Never has she faced so much rage and wrath coming of one human just to protect the other. Never has she been yelled at. Always dealt with respect and fear. She could feel a tinge of sadness and loss as she watched the human yell at her. To protect Sam and Dean from the heartless bastards as they called them. From the only thing that stands as their chance now.

Sariel lowered her head and sighed. Feeling it roll of her and standing her ground in the emotional turmoil that was Bobby Singer. She raised her eyes back to him and caught a single thought of fear beneath the rage in him and she smiled at him.

"What are you waiting for? Lead the way, Robert Singer."

**

* * *

A/N;;** Here it is. The sequel. I felt bad for leaving you hanging without something. I am travelling to Venice this weekend so yeah… You will have to wait for another chapter.

Till then… Read and review. Brings me joy!


End file.
